<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Thief by problem causer (brusselledsprouts)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696916">Sweater Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brusselledsprouts/pseuds/problem%20causer'>problem causer (brusselledsprouts)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan deserves love too [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brusselledsprouts/pseuds/problem%20causer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nobody:</p><p>reader: [ steals Luke's clothes ]</p><p>Luke Castellan/Gender Neutral Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan deserves love too [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You weren’t a child of Hermes, but you’d always been quite the thief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> great a thief. You didn’t even steal things all that often. You were, however, quite skilled at snatching things from other campers. Your main target over the years had been your boyfriend, Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t keep a lot of his things in the Hermes cabin (he knew his half siblings far too well to trust them), but you knew where he thought they were safe. You wondered if he regretted showing you his little private space, but he hadn’t moved it so you had to assume he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, me owning a sweater is like a beacon to you.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. You felt him come up behind you, snaking his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of you were worried about being seen- the only people around would theoretically be nymphs and the ones around here weren’t known for gossiping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to mess with the material of the sweater you wore, you know, the one you stole from him. Most of your hoodies and sweaters had been snatched from him when he wasn’t looking. To be fair, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> warn him before you had started dating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, if you don’t want them stolen, you should stop getting such soft ones,” you replied, grinning up at your boyfriend, who was playfully rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, because this is my fault,” he shot back, spinning you around his arms so that you were facing him, gaining that familiar smirk that you loved when you squeaked at the sudden motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, you didn’t mind being trapped in his arms like this, especially not when he leaned down to kiss you. There was just something… electric about kissing Luke. It always felt just as wonderful as the first time, and you could never get enough. He would probably say the same thing about you, if asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity before he pulled back, but you immediately caught his perfect blue eyes when he did, so you guess this transgression of breaking the kiss was going to be allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel him playing with the hem of the sweater you’d stolen again, and couldn’t help but laugh. He shot you a Look™, giving you that smirk again as he leaned in, close to your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed a light kiss just below your ear, earning a slight shiver from you. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing, before he finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may have stolen my sweater, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> learned to buy doubles,” he whispered, triumph evident in his voice. You let out a bark of a laugh at that, trying to push him away as he leaned back again, the smuggiest look EVER on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he was laughing with you, and you found yourself enraptured with the joy on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, you didn’t just steal his things because it was fun for you, or because you knew he’d never try to get it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stole his stuff because every time you did, he’d see you wear it, and you’d get to see your boyfriend’s beautiful smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the prize you sought, every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It definitely helped that he had a habit of buying the softest clothes he could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” you told him once the two of you had calmed down, your face lighting up when he gave you the softest smile you’d ever seen from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, you little clothes thief,” he replied, his smile turning into a grin. You feigned an offended gasp at the tease, lightly hitting his chest and coaxing a laugh from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, you’d steal a hundred sweaters if it meant just getting to see Luke smile, or hear him laugh. And with how tense he was, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was that his plan would fail? You knew he needed a little joy in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what better way to bring him that joy than to be the best, and thief-est, significant other possible?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all google docs tried to sabotage me by being the laggiest motherfucker possible, i'm STILL suffering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>